sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Alberta
]] This is a list of notable people who are from Alberta, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. A * William Aberhart – former Premier of Alberta * John Acorn – naturalist, lecturer at the University of Alberta, research associate at the Royal Tyrrell Museum of Paleontology, and research associate at the E.H. Strickland Entomology Museum * Ernie Afaganis – sports broadcaster for the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation * Jack Agrios – lawyer * David Albahari – Serbian-born author * Melody Anderson – former actress * Violet Archer – composer * Jann Arden – singer * Rob Armitage * Mark Astley – National Hockey League player * Geoff Aunger – soccer player B * Conrad Bain – actor * Tommy Banks – musician * Doug Barkley – hockey player * Cori Bartel – curler * Hank Bassen – National Hockey League goalie * Nolan Baumgartner – professional ice hockey player * Jay Beagle – National Hockey League player * Will Beauchamp – filmmaker * Michelle Beaudoin – actress * Gary Beck – two-time world champion drag racer and member of the Canadian Motorsport Hall of Fame * Chelsey Bell – curler * Jill Belland – television host and producer * Richard Bennett – former Prime Minister of Canada * Chris Benoit – professional wrestler * Roloff Beny – photographer * Moe Berg – singer/songwriter * Ruth B - singer/songwriter and musician * Cheryl Bernard – curler * Blair Betts – ice hockey player * Manmeet Bhullar – Progressive Conservative politician * Earle Birney – poet * Ted Bishop – author of Riding with Rilke * David Bissett – Olympic bobsledder * Rosella Bjornson – first female pilot for a commercial airline in North America * Heather Blush – singer * Marla Boehr – model * Arthur Boileau – Olympic marathon runner * Bill Borger – first Canadian to both swim the English Channel and climb Mount Everest * Tyler Bouck – professional hockey player currently with the ERC Ingolstadt of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga * Bill Bourne – folk and blues singer songwriter, three-time Juno Award winner * Jay Bouwmeester – ice hockey player * Trevor Boys – NASCAR driver * Paul Brandt – country music singer * Bertram Brockhouse – Nobel Prize winner * Andrew Brook – philosopher, author of Kant and the Mind * Gilbert Brulé – ice hockey player * Johnny Bucyk – ice hockey player * Ronnie Burkett – puppeteer * Nate Burleson – professional American football player, Detroit Lions * Pat Burns – rancher, businessman, and Canadian Senator C * Don Cairns – professional ice hockey player * Eric Cameron – visual artist * Elaine Cameron-Weir – visual artist * Tommy Campbell – actor and stand-up comedian * Janet Cardiff – artist * Douglas Cardinal – architect * Gil Cardinal – filmmaker * Beatrice Carmichael – grand dame of the opera * Mark Carney – Governor of the Bank of England and Chairman of the G20's Financial Stability Board; formerly governor of the Bank of Canada * Sean Cheesman – dancer and choreographer * Terry Chen – film and television actor * Jason Chimera – ice hockey player * Ken Chinn (a.k.a. Chi Pig) – lead singer, songwriter and bandleader of SNFU * Rae Dawn Chong – Canadian-born American actress, the daughter of Maxine Sneed and Tommy Chong * Tommy Chong – comedian, actor and musician * Erik Christensen – ice hockey player * Karl Clark – U of A professor and inventor of oil sands extraction technology * Allen Coage – professional wrestler known as "Bad News Allen" * Meghan Collison – fashion model * Mac Colville – early star in the National Hockey League * Neil Colville – early star in the National Hockey League * Mike Commodore – ice hockey player * Mike Comrie – ice hockey player * Michelle Conn – field hockey player * Patrick Cox – shoe designer * Paul Cranmer – former CFL player * Gavin Crawford – actor * Rafael Cruz – Cuban-born Canadian/American Christian preacher and public speaker; lived in Calgary and later Houston, Texas; father of Ted * Ted Cruz – Canadian/American politician and current U.S. Senator for the state of Texas; born in Calgary but grew up in Houston, Texas * Elisha Cuthbert – actress, moved to Montreal at a very young age, and remained there until she moved to Los Angeles D * John Dahmer * Cal Dallas * Carolyn Darbyshire – curler * Carol-Anne Day – voice actress * Jason Day – mixed martial arts fighter * Mac DeMarco – indie rock musician * Kris Demeanor – poet, musician and actor * Kent Derricott – actor * Paula Devicq – actress * Punch Dickins – aviator and bush pilot; the Dickinsfield community was named in his honour * Shane Doan - professional ice hockey player (Arizona Coyotes) * Michael Dowse – film director * Earl Dreeshen * Darren Dreger * Trevor Dunn – guitarist, member of 1970s group Fifth Avenue Allstars * Erica Durance – actress, born in Calgary but raised in Three Hills * Ryan Duthie E * Bernard Ebbers – WorldCom co-founder * Brad Erdos – gridiron football player * Darren Espanto – Filipino-Canadian child singer * Lance Evers – professional wrestler known as "Lance Storm" F * Joyce Fairbairn – Canadian senator * Tim Feehan – artist, singer/songwriter, producer, co-owner of Los Angeles recording studio Backroom, mix master * Leslie Feist – singer/songwriter born in Amherst, Nova Scotia, then moved to Calgary as a child * John Fennell – luger * Randy Ferbey – multiple Canadian and World Men's Curling Champion * Andrew Ference – ice hockey player * Scott Ferguson – retired professional hockey player * Nathan Fillion – film and television actor * Brandon Firla – actor * David Ford – kayaker * Malcolm Forsyth – composer * Dianne Foster – film and television actress * George Fox – country music singer/songwriter * Michael J. Fox – film and television actor * Matt Fraser * William Fruet – film and television writer and director * Grant Fuhr – ice hockey player born in Spruce Grove, Alberta, an Edmonton suburb G * Forrest Gainer – rugby union player * Brendan Gallagher – ice hockey player * Lynn Garrison – aviator, author and mercenary * Austin Gary – author and songwriter * Mark Gatha – former voice actor * Lucas Gilbertson – voice actor * Onalea Gilbertson – voice actress * Allan Gilliland – composer * Patrick Gilmore – film and television actor * John Glenn – Calgary's earliest recorded European settler * James Gosling – creator of the Java programming language * Jurgen Gothe – radio broadcaster * Robert Goulet – singer and film actor * Henry Grattan Nolan – lawyer and soldier * Mike Green – professional hockey player (Detroit Red Wings) * Josh Green – retired professional hockey player * Mary Greene (1843–1933) – mother superior and educator, established first Roman Catholic school board in Alberta * Jessica Gregg – short track speed skater * Randy Gregg – ice hockey player * Adam Gregory – singer * Paul Gross – actor * Brion Gysin – artist and writer H * Taylor Hall – professional hockey player * Owen Hargreaves – professional footballer, plays for Manchester City * Stephen Harper – former politician and Prime Minister of Canada (2006-2015) and former leader of the Conservative Party of Canada * Richard Harrison – poet * Bret Hart – professional wrestler * Owen Hart – professional wrestler * Stu Hart – professional wrestler, promoter and trainer * Teddy Hart – professional wrestler * Dar Heatherington – politician * Dany Heatley – professional ice hockey player (Minnesota Wild) * Ben Hebert – curler * Meghan Heffern – actress * Jennifer Heil – freestyle skier born in Spruce Grove, Alberta * Tricia Helfer – model and actress born in Donalda, Alberta * Jill Hennessy – television actor * Jimmy Herman – First Nations actor * Peter Hide – British-born sculptor, living in Edmonton since 1977 * Stuart Hilborn – automotive engineer * Arthur Hiller – Hollywood film director and former president of the Director's Guild of America * David Hoffos – contemporary artist * Carl Honoré – grew up in Edmonton; journalist and author of In Praise of Slowness * Richard Hortness – Olympic swimmer * Albert Howell – actor * Kelly Hrudey – ice hockey player * Jan Hudec * Brian Hughes – smooth jazz guitarist * William Humberstone – politician in Alberta; municipal councillor in Edmonton * Tim Hunter – professional National Hockey League player (won the Stanley Cup with the Flames in 1989) * Mel Hurtig – publisher, author, and politician * Nancy Huston – novelist; born in Calgary, left at age 15 I * Jarome Iginla – National Hockey League player * Earl Ingarfield, Sr. – hockey player * Brad Isbister – ice hockey player * Werner Israel – physicist J * Tom Jackson – Métis actor, singer and entrepreneur * Roy Jenson – actor * Eric Johnson – actor K * Athena Karkanis – actor * Daryl Katz – chairman and chief executive officer of the Katz Group; owner of the Edmonton Oilers * James Keelaghan – musician * Pat Kelly – actor * Jessica Parker Kennedy – actress * Cassius Khan – Indian classical tabla player and ghazal singer, recipient of Salute to Excellence Award * Kiesza – singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and dancer * Matt Kinch * Cathy King – curler, from St Albert * Samantha King – singer/songwriter * Ralph Klein – mayor of Calgary and premier of Alberta * Andrew Kooman * Brent Kosolofski * Myrna Kostash – writer of eight books, including All of Baba's Children * John Krizanc – playwright * Ed Kucy – Canadian Football League player * Norman Kwong – Canadian Football League player and Lieutenant Governor of Alberta L * Morgan Lander – singer/songwriter * Daymond Langkow – ice hockey player * Alvin Law – motivational speaker * Tony Law – comedian * Sheena Lawrick – Olympic softball player * Raymond Lemieux – organic chemist * Stewart Lemoine – playwright * Evangeline Lilly – actress * Jens Lindemann – trumpet soloist * Trevor Linden – former professional hockey player, member of the Order of Canada, president of hockey operations for Vancouver Canucks and recipient of the Order of British Columbia * Amanda Lindhout * Bryan Little – ice hockey player * Sam Livingston – Irish-born early settler in Calgary * Rochelle Loewen – model who appeared briefly with WWE * Peter Lougheed – Canadian Football League player and Premier of Alberta * Lowell – electropop musician * Pierre Lueders – bobsledder * Ed Lukowich – curler * Joffrey Lupul – ice hockey player M * Don MacBeth * Jason MacDonald – Ultimate Fighting Championship fighter * Jinder Mahal – professional wrestler * Ernest Manning – former Premier of Alberta * Heather Marks – supermodel * Kari Matchett – actor * Bill Matheson – meteorologist * Richard Matvichuk – National Hockey League player * Wop May – pioneering aviator and bush pilot * Ken McAuley – goaltender for the National Hockey League New York Rangers, husband of Mildred Warwick McAuley * Frederick McCall – World War I fighter ace, businessman, stuntman * Trent McClellan – comedian * Nellie McClung – first woman appointed to the Board of Governors of the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (1936), one of the Famous Five * Don McCrimmon * Bruce McCulloch – actor, writer, comedian, and film director * Todd McFarlane – creator of the Spawn series of comics * Kevin McKenna – professional soccer player * Marshall McLuhan – recipient of numerous awards and appointments, pioneer of media theory * Anne-Marie Mediwake – broadcaster * Jordan Mein – mixed martial arts fighter * Joseph Meli – four-time Canadian Olympian (judo) * Mark Messier – National Hockey League player * Barb Miller * Gord Miller – sportscaster * Big Miller – jazz and blues singer * Joni Mitchell - singer-songwriter and painter; born in Fort Macleod, but grew up in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan * Carl Mokosak – National Hockey League player * Cory Monteith – singer and actor; born in Calgary but grew up in Vancouver * Cory Morgan – blogger * Derek Morris – ice hockey player * E. Roger Muir- creator of "Howdy Doody" TV show * Emily Murphy – first female magistrate in British Empire and petitioned Supreme Court of Canada to allow women the vote; one of the Famous Five * Ray Muzyka – co-founder of BioWare Corp. * Curtis Myden – Olympic bronze medallist, swimming N * Issey Nakajima-Farran – professional soccer player * Jim Neidhart – professional wrestler * Natalya Neidhart – professional wrestler * Naheed Nenshi – Mayor of Calgary * Richard Newman – writer, broadcaster, and reality TV star, best known for participating in the seventh series of the British version of Big Brother * Scott Nichol – ice hockey player * Marjorie Nichols * Scott Niedermayer – ice hockey player * Leslie Nielsen – film and television actor * Amy Nixon – curler * Rebecca Northan – actress * Ryan Northcott – actor O * Susan O'Connor – curler * Kevin Ogilvie – vocalist for the industrial band Skinny Puppy * Peter Oldring – actor * Bud Olson – former Member of Parliament and Senator for Medicine Hat, former Lieutenant Governor of Alberta * Ben Ondrus – ice hockey player * Melissa O'Neil – 2005 Canadian Idol winner * Maren Ord – singer, songwriter * Chris Osgood – former professional hockey player * Kelly Oxford – writer, New York Times bestselling author of Everything Is Perfect When You're a Liar P * Chris Pearson – 1st Premier of Yukon * Allen Pedersen – National Hockey League player * Ron Pederson – stage and screen actor * Nigel Pengelly * Jim Peplinski – former professional hockey player (Calgary Flames) * Kelly Perlette – light middle-weight boxing gold medal at the 1978 Commonwealth Games * P.J. Perry – jazz saxophonist * Jordan Peterson - University Professor * Matt Pettinger – ice hockey player * Dion Phaneuf – ice hockey player * Chris Phillips – professional hockey player (Ottawa Senators) * Rod Phillips – radio broadcaster for 630 CHED * Annamay Pierse – swimmer born in Toronto and raised in Edmonton * Gerry Pinder – professional hockey player * Fernando Pisani – ice hockey player * Justin Pogge – ice hockey player * John "Red" Pollard – jockey of the famous horse Seabiscuit * Tara-Jean Popowich – winner of So You Think You Can Dance Canada (Season 2) * Glenn Price – conductor * Doug Pruden – multiple world records in push ups * Al Purvis (1929–2009) – assistant captain of the Edmonton Mercurys * Jamie Pushor – hockey player * Mark Pysyk – ice hockey player for the Edmonton Oil Kings Q * Quanteisha – singer * Tegan and Sara Quin – musicians R * Theo de Raadt – programmer, founder of OpenBSD and OpenSSH software projects * Lobsang Rampa – Tibetan Lama * Jan Randall – composer * Heather Rankin – curler * Duncan Regehr – actor * Steve Regier – ice hockey player * Alyssa Reid – singer/songwriter * Steven Reinprecht – ice hockey player * Chris Reitsma – professional baseball player * Nick Ring – professional mixed martial arts fighter * Purity Ring – electronic duo * Kelly Rissling (born 1960) – ice hockey player * Douglas Roche – O.C., former M.P., senator, U.N. ambassador, nuclear disarmament figure, author, and journalist * Steve Rodehutskors – Canadian football player * Stacy Roest – hockey player * Hey Romeo – country singer/songwriter * Chava Rosenfarb – author and Holocaust survivor * Matthew Rowley * Mark Rypien – quarterback and most valuable player in Super Bowl XXVI S * Jamie Salé – Olympic gold medallist skater * Willie Saunders – Montana-born Hall of Fame jockey, won U.S. Triple Crown * Mary Scott – visual artist * Patrick Sharp – professional ice hockey player (Dallas Stars); born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, raised in Calgary and later Thunder Bay, Ontario and Burlington, Vermont * Kyle Shewfelt – Olympic gold medallist * Barbara Sibbald * Rhonda Sing – professional wrestler * Shiloh – singer/songwriter * Brox Sisters – singers (Brock sisters) * Laurie Skreslet – first Canadian to climb Mount Everest * Harry Smith – professional wrestler * Jason Smith – retired professional ice hockey player * Linda Smith – novelist * Keegan Soehn * Monte Solberg – Conservative politician * Ron Southern – businessman and founder of Spruce Meadows * Jay Sparrow – singer/songwriter * Paul Spence – actor; portrays headbanger Dean Murdoch in FUBAR * George Stanley – designer of the current Canadian flag * Vic Stasiuk – hockey player * Stan Stephens – former Governor of Montana * Stereos – pop rock band * Richard Stevenson – poet * Catherine Mary Stewart – film and television actor * Ryan Stock – TV circus stuntman * Charlie Storwick – musician, actress in Some Assembly Required * Jason Strudwick – ice hockey player * Darryl Sydor – ice hockey player T * Theo Tams – winner of Canadian Idol Season 6 (2008) * Barb Tarbox – anti-smoking activist * Ari Taub – Olympic Greco-Roman wrestler * Ken Taylor – Canadian ambassador to Iran; helped six Americans escape from Iran during the Iran hostage crisis under operation nicknamed Canadian Caper * Mark Tewksbury – Olympic gold medallist swimming * Robert Thirsk – astronaut * Arnold Tremere – executive director of the Canadian International Grains Institute * Adam Trupish – boxer * Kreesha Turner – singer/songwriter V * Alan Van Sprang – actor * Shaun Van Allen – National Hockey League player * Pete Vandermeer * Chad VanGaalen – musician * Greg Vavra * Mike Vernon – former professional National Hockey League player; won with the Calgary Flames in 1989 * Kris Versteeg – hockey player * Doug Vogt – photojournalist W * Allan Wachowich – former Chief Justice of the Court of Queen's Bench of Alberta * Cam Ward – professional ice hockey goaltender (Carolina Hurricanes); born in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, but grew up in Edmonton * Max Ward – aviator and founder of Wardair airlines * John Ware – pioneer rancher * Cadence Weapon (Rollie Pemberton) – rapper * Ron Wear – actor and television host * Bronwen Webster – curler * Crystal Webster – curler * Kenneth Welsh – film and television actor * Michael Wex – novelist and playwright * Ray Whitney – retired professional ice hockey player; played from 1991-2014 * John Will – visual artist * TJ Wilson – professional wrestler * David Winning – film and television director, Stargate: Atlantis, Andromeda, Syfy Channel movies Z * Alfie Zappacosta – singer, songwriter * Greg Zeschuk – co-founder of BioWare Corp. Category:Lists Category:People from Alberta People Category:Lists of people from Alberta